hiddenwarriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Warrior Wiki talk:Project Art
Archives Please put all approved/declined Charart's here. Also finished dissucsions. ''' Approved Archive 1 Declined Archive 1 Disscusion Archive 1 Leader Blanks: For Approval I like them !Mossstar101 21:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The longhaired tails look a bit spiky, the line on the forelegs (the left line) is a little too long, and the back should be more curved. They look nice though! ♘[[User:Blackclaw09|雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']] 18:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Re-Uploaded) I fixed the tails, lines and backs. [[User:Mossstar101|Mossy Rules! XD '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''Kitty Love! '']]11:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) They look a bit squashed now. Can you bring the haunch up a bit? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the haunch needs to be much bigger. Make the long haired tails fluffier--Nightshine{ 19:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) (Re-uploaded)Are the tails fluffy? [[User:Mossstar101|''Mossheart's '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''Kitty Dance Time! '']]23:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) The anatomy still isn't right. Make the tails fluffy like this. Get rid of the line under the chin. Add a chest. Bring the haunch up a lot and make the paws small and round--Nightshine{ 21:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Can I do it tomorrow? I can't use my PC after dinner. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]21:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Can someone take over? I just got surgery and i can't get on the computer that much. If not, i'll keep working. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]21:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I could if it's fine with everybody. I have a lot more time now than when I started the queen blanks, so I could work on these. εСћбђэάѓτ 13:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Could you? Thanks! [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]16:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I have the longhaired and shorthaired bases but I'm having trouble with the eyes and mouth, basicly the whole face. εСћбђэάѓτ 11:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) What program are you using? I use paint to make blanks. Mossstar of FireClan I change my siggie way too often. 13:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I use GIMP. Why? εСћбђэάѓτ 14:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Because paint was originally used to make these blanks. Mossstar of FireClan☮ I change my siggie way too often. 20:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded 'I've changed them. I'm really proud of the paws and haunches! If someone would like to edit the longhairs (so they look as awful), then we can approve these. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o]][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 12:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Make the eyes, chest, and paws smaller. Make the line art a bit thinner-- 16:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear more triangular and the paws should look realistic. I also drew how the fluffiness should look-- 16:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Cloudpaw (A) - For Approval Comments?-- 16:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) One word Night, amazing. All I see is maybe blur the ear pink a bit. Great Job! :) εСћбђэάѓτ 18:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC) This is amzing Nightsine! I don't know how you do it! Blur the ear pink (as Echoheart said) and then make it more triangluar. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I think its AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(sorry if caps arn't allowed)Dawnmouse[[Emberclan|''Emberclan rocks!]] 02:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) @Dawnmouse: Caps are aloud, just don't use extensive punctuation :) --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 09:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded' changed ear pink-- 22:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 09:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 10:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Lemmie Join! Hi, I'd like to join.. Im a char artist on WW and COC. Thanks! Paulmer 15:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll add you right away! [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 10:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Molepaw (A)- For Approval I hate this. I hate this with a RAGING passion. I don't know why, I just hate the way he looks. Anyway, I tried to make him as reddish brown as possible.. Comments? Paulmer 15:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I really like this picture, I have no idea why you hate it!! Now, I think maybe you should add a bit more shading on the back leg behind the fully visible back leg and a bit more to the stomach. After that, I think this should be approved! [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 12:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) can i do something? Hey may i help i have my own wiki and im on warrior wiki as jojohehehe. i could be a big help. JOJO Hehehe spring flowers★ ☆ ◼ ◻ ◯ ☀ ☯ ☹ ☺ ☻ ☼☽☾☮ ͢ ♥ ♫ ♪ ツ 18:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can help! We need all the help we can have here! I'll add you right away. [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 11:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) let me join let join PLEASEFirestorm123 20:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) You can join as well. I'll add you. [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 11:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC)